Tekken1:meet Melina
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: ch 2 has been up for awhile melina and jina re together now but will thier love surrivie thier up coming tests?


**A Tekken story**

**By Ruby Moon**

**Disclaimer: I know I got some of these chars personality's wrong.... but you must also remember this is a fan fic not the real thing and also some of you might be pissed and be thinking " hey where's  my char he/she deserved to be in it" or "Aww hellzez no my char didn't deserve that" you must remember this is based  on my preferences I'm sorry if your fav character didn't appear or if I made him/her die or get hurt  I repeat this is only a fan fic Based on my preferences and I apologize for any inconvenience also one more thing don't flame me  if you're not satisfied that's the worst you can do and maybe you won't see your char in a fic any more  or ever if you do that?! Also, I might use parts from other movies such as ...  it's a secret you have to guess for yourself... so there the rules plain and simple are we clear? Enjoy the fic JA Mata! (Sorry for being so harsh people ^.^)**

****

A 17 year-old girl sat at her window in her room staring out into the night thinking about the day's events; the breeze is blowing in and a small Siamese kitten lied by her side. "Buyo, I can't stop thinking about that guy in the market place... the way he treated me and... his eyes...so fierce yet there was a trace of gentleness in them," she said as the lovesick school girl sighed and closed her eyes and remembered how she met him....

_She was running home from school in a big hurry. "I'll take the short-cut through the market place," she dashed through the crowd in the __Hong Kong__ market place. The high school girl suddenly crashed into someone and fell to the ground. She sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, really, I should have been watching where I was going," she said rubbing her head. "No, it's quite alright. I'm sorry I didn't see you there," said the stranger. She looked up and saw him. His hazel eyes, jet black hair with a few bangs across his face. His hood half concealed his face, but she could still see his features a bit. She blushed bright red. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked kindly. "No, I'm fine," she replied. "Let me buy you an ice cream to make it up to you," he extended his hand and helped her up. "uhhh... umm, sure," she replied nervously still blushing. "By the way what's your name?" he asked "Melina Yueh Myamoto," she answered shyly. "What's your name, mister?" she added. "Jin...that's all you need to know," he said to her briefly. They walked together to a near by ice cream parlor. Later that afternoon she said goodbye to him and went home..._

Melina opened her eyes and realized what time it was. She went to her room to get ready for bed. She put on a long pink silk night gown and brushed her hair. "Tomorrow is the last day of school; after that 3 months of vacation and rest!" she thought happily. She climbed into bed and went to sleep...

The next day she was walking home from school through the market place looking for the same person from yesterday. "Well, I guess he's not here," she whispered. As she started walking again she bumped into someone "Aww geez, I'm sorry" exclaimed Melina. She looked up and it was Jin. "We really should stop meeting like this", said Jin teasing her. "You were looking for me weren't you?" asked Jin. Melina shook her head unable to speak. "What's the matter kid? Cat got your tongue?" he said. "No... Just... I... was looking for my friend Ling Xiaoyu", she answered quickly looking down at the floor trying to come up with a good excuse of to why she was there. Jin raised an eyebrow at the name Ling Xiaoyu. "How do you know her?" asked Jin "She's been my best friend since we were in Elementary and were also sparring partners," she explained to him. "Listen, kid I'm warning you don't come looking for me anymore some bad people are after me if they see me with you they'll do their worst you understand? I don't want you to get hurt!" shouted Jin grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently.

 "Yes," answered Melina scared and sad. She found Ling Xiaoyu and they both walked home together along the crowded Chinese streets "What's wrong? Boy troubles again?" asked Xiaoyu skipping along side Melina cheerfully her pig tails bouncing along with her as they walked along "Yes and no," replied Melina gloomily looking down at the ground walking slowly her head drooping. "How can that be? Yes and no?" asked Xiaoyu who suddenly stopped skipping and began to walk normally along her depressed friend. "Who was it? Who broke your heart?" asked Xiaoyu Melina burst into tears and sat down on the sidewalk. "Melina, don't tell me it was Lee?!" asked Xiaoyu "no," answered Melina sobbing "Was it that crack head Steve!" asked Xiaoyu sounding as though she was ready to kill somebody "no," answered Melina still weeping bitterly.

"Well, tell me," asked Xiaoyu. The crying girl mumbled something that her friend didn't quite catch. "Who?" asked Xiaoyu. "Jin," replied Melina wiping her tears "Jin? What?" inquired Xiaoyu "I don't know his last name he didn't tell me" explained Melina

"Damn! I won't get to kick his dumbass!" shouted Xiaoyu. Melina got up and started walking again. By the time she got home it was already sunset. She didn't eat, or celebrate the first day of vacation like everyone else, instead she cried. She sat at her bedroom window and cried. She went and got ready for bed and went to sleep. During the middle of the night, she heard a crash from inside the kitchen. She got up to investigate in the kitchen. She was flung to the ground by somebody or something. She tried to look up, but something cold and hollow was pressed on the back of her head. She had a bad feeling of what that thing was "Stand up.... hurry up" shouted a harsh male voice. She stood up trembling "Where's Jin Kazama?" Asked the stranger ."

I-I don't know who your talking about" faltered Melina, the stranger moved in front of her and slapped her fiercely across the face the teenage girl stumbled back wards, slid to the floor crying and whimpering. There seemed to be no end to this. She couldn't see her attacker. Because it was so dark there was no point in fighting back. "STOP IT YOU STUPID BITCH!" he screamed and slapped her again. She cried even louder "Shut up! Shut up shut up you fuckin' whore!" he screamed and clenched his hand into a fist, raised it with intentions of silencing her once and for all her this time. Melina opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the strike but it didn't come, instead she heard an ear splitting scream followed by a loud crack. When she opened her eyes Jin was standing over her with his usual serious look this time he was wearing black pants with a blue flame design on one leg and wearing no shirt.

 "Are you okay Melina?" asked Jin helping her up she buried her head in his chest and cried. He patted her on the back and held her close "its okay its okay everything's going to be okay" he whispered soothingly she stayed like that for several minutes when she finally let go Jin broke the silence "Its not safe for you to stay here anymore get dressed and pack some things you're going to stay with me for awhile until things blow over" said Jin Melina nodded obediently and did as she was told he led her outside and he started Quickly deciphering the door handle the passenger door to a  red convertible mustang with the top down  "Nice car spy boy" exclaimed and Melina got in the car and sat down in the passenger seat "thanks school girl" replied Jin and scrambled around to the drivers' side. Jin threw her bags into the trunk, where he dove into the car. Fumbling briefly with his keys, he located the correct one and jammed it frantically into the ignition. The engine roared to life as he cranked the key and they sped away.

 Through Hong Kong's streets, the police car sirens could be heard for miles around "Uhhh Jin...I..." "I KNOW I KNOW!" shouted Jin cutting her off and watching his rearview mirror he cursed and in Chinese, Japanese, English and Spanish. She put on her seatbelt Melina barely heard it click before Jin shoved the gearshift into drive looking in the rear view mirror, several people were pointing at the mustang and yelling in all sorts of languages he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and Melina was thrown backwards in her chair. "Sorry," he mumbled, preoccupied with leaving before anyone else could follow. "If you don't mind, I'd like to put a little distance between them", he pointed over his shoulder, "and us". The Mustang raced out the exit, tires squealing in rubber anguish as they burned themselves into the concrete from Jin's hasty retreat. 

They roared hell-bent down the streets of Hong Kong; caution thrown to the wind. Melina just shut her eyes and prayed to God that Jin wouldn't get them killed as the Mustang swerved in and out of traffic, careening between cars with understandably upset drivers. He shouted the word "sorry" out the window several times, and drove on, Melina suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that he had done this before as they sped past small cafes and restaurants. "Are you trying to kill us both?" she asked as he slammed on the brakes, throwing her forward and narrowly missing what could have been a ten car pile-up if he'd continued.  
" Never can tell" Jin grinned. "No worries, but…err…we've got company?" warned Melina nervously, at one point when her eyes hesitantly opened. Jin had seen what she was talking about out of the corner of his eye. "Aw, Fuck," he muttered, and, glancing in the rearview, he saw what she meant. There were three Hong-Kong PD cars in hot pursuit, closely followed by two Highway Patrol cars, dead-set on bringing them back for a severe reprimand…or worse…Jin thought grimly. "Hang on!" he cried, and, spying a fast-approaching side street, Jin cranked the wheel hard to the left, apologizing as Melina was thrown into the passenger side door. The Mustang screeched around the corner, narrowly avoiding a street lamppost, and bits of gravel flew everywhere as they sped over the ground in the narrow alley. "Ooooh…" The two remaining HKPD cars continued the pursuit along with the HKHP units, still dogging their trail. Jin scowled. "Oh, so you wanna play, huh?" he asked, and, turning sharply to the right he pulled the Mustang into a second side alley, and floored the gas pedal. 

They flew at breakneck speeds down the thin side street. Another HKPD car ended its chase rather abruptly when it crashed fender-first into a large, green dumpster, spewing refuse into the path of the HKHP cars. One of the unfortunate HKHP cars had its windshield covered by the floating rubbish, and someone panicked inside, and the vehicle spun out, flipping twice before coming to rest right side up lengthwise in the narrow alley, spraying broken glass and twisted metal everywhere. Jin grinned wickedly. "Three down, two to go…" he muttered viciously. The Red Mustang sped back onto the main thoroughfare, dodging in and out of traffic in a desperate attempt to shake its last two bitterly determined pursuers. 

Jin cursed inwardly at the red signal light at an upcoming intersection, and pressed the gas pedal into the floor. "Uh…" Melina said, "Doesn't the red one mean 'stop'?" she asked, her voice rising in alarm.   
"Not today," Jin retorted sharply as the Mustang passed between two other cars, narrowly avoiding broad siding a large and two-trailer semi.  
The last HKPD unit was not so fortunate, the left corner of its front fender colliding firmly with the side of the semi. The car jerked violently to the side, and bits of metal and broken glass flew everywhere as the windshield shattered and the front of the car collapsed in upon itself. 

At Melina's disconcerted expression, Jin grinned reassuringly. "I'm sure they're all fine," he said confidently "You people seem to have a strong instinct for survival." Jin laughed and glanced in the rearview to check the condition of the pursuit. He was crestfallen when he realized that the last HKHP vehicle had somehow avoided colliding with the semi and was still chasing them down the street. Jin grinned suddenly, and told Melina, "Hold on and watch this."  
Cranking the steering wheel sharply to the left, Jin flipped the car around 180 degrees so he was facing the HKHP. "Uhm, Jin, don't we wanna go the other way?" Melina asked nervously" Not this time". Punching the gas, the car leapt into motion, roaring suddenly toward the HKHP, but on the opposite side of the road.

  
The Convertible flew past the startled Hong Kong Highway Patrol officers before they even knew what happened. Turning before they looked, the poor HKHP car was t-boned by a nondescript green Dodge Intrepid, and the driver thereof was distinctly unhappy.  
Jin chortled with unsuppressed glee as they fled. "I can't believe I just pulled that off ...that was priceless," he cried.   
Melina, who was slightly pale from the panic attack just she had suffered thanks to Jin's erratic driving, breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice timing", she muttered, looking a bit sick.  
Jin drove warily but calmly to an apartment complex not far, from where they had lost the last car, and pulled to a stop in front of it. "C'mon get off this is where we're staying," he said. He helped her out of the car and got her things from the trunk and handed them to her. They walked up the stairs and Jin put the key into the lock and pushed the door open to a small apartment with one bedroom. Melina looked little surprised "Get used to it you're going to be here for a while" he said threateningly to the teenager. 

She nodded shyly and she stepped in. Jin walked and flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He pushed some pizza boxes off the coffee table and grabbed the remote. The apartment was a mess. Clothes all over the floor, food containers from various places, everywhere on the floor undone- laundry was piled up, and the kitchen was dirty and dusty. "You can sleep on the bed kid I'll sleep on the couch," he said to her. "Alright... just one question; won't the police still be looking for us?" asked Melina "Yes but they don't have a clue who I am" chuckled Jin. The young Teenage girl looked at him with a confused expression. She walked into the bedroom and realized it was a mess too she dropped her things on a pile of clothes and collapsed on the bed and went to sleep. Hours later she heard the door creak open she awoke startled and confused images came flooding back to her. Jin was leaning on doorway smirking "Hey kid you want something to eat?" he asked she looked at him, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before answering. "What do you have?" she asked "Sushi, Pizza, and BK (burger King) "replied Jin "I'll take all the above" answered Melina she leapt off the bed and walked into the kitchen they sat down and began eating their food " Jin  if those people only want you why do they want me?" asked Melina curiously.

 "I didn't think you should know this but alright... you child are the key to the C.R.P" he said taking a bite of a slice of Pizza "What's the C.R.P"asked Melina opening the container of Sushi "it's the Carbon Re-initialization program it's supposed to grant you any wish you desire but they need the key that's where you come in" he explained with a mouthful of pizza Melina wasn't listening she had finished her sushi and put her head down on the table and fell asleep. Jin cradled her and tucked her into bed just before leaving the room he kissed her on the cheek and walked out calmly. That afternoon Jin walked in like a ghost several times to make sure she was okay.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself sitting on the couch "this is stupid she's fine  ... if I know she's okay why do I always go back to check on her..." He walked back to the room yet again and leaned on the doorway. She was sound asleep she sighed and rolled over he watched her for a few moments then he heard a noise out side. He opened the door. Outside were several police officers Jin rushed into Melina's door three men were standing there a very pale and sickly looking man leaning on the wall another man that looked like a cop and a young man who was sitting on the bed. Melina was still asleep apparently; she didn't hear them break in.

"Tsk, tsk Jin the company you keep" mocked the teenager "she is quite a looker though I'll give him credit for that" added the Cop "Steve you shut the fuck up you stupid little snot nosed crack head" hissed Jin "so you wouldn't mind if I did this..." Steve bent down and kissed Melina's lips for a few seconds then pulled away he kept his hand on her cheek Jin was  trying to hide his fury reddened a little "really now Jin are you really that in love with her?" asked the cop obviously noticing that he was trying to hide his anger "Fuck off Lei?!" shouted Jin at that moment Melina woke up "what's all the yelling about" asked Melina yawning and waking up she saw the three new figures "come' ere honey" shouted Steve and grabbed Melina's wrist and pulled her towards him ,

and held her with one arm and the other over her mouth to keep her from screaming Lei lifted Melina onto his shoulder like a sack and started walking out towards the window "C'mon Brian Finish him off we only need the girl" ordered Lei heading towards out the rooms window. "Its three against one fucker what are ya gonna do huh? Huh?" Asked Steve in an insulting tone while Melina was struggling to get out of his grip "MAKE IT TWO AGAINST THREE ASSHOLE!" shouted another voice this one was a female voice suddenly a blurry figure landed a punch at the back of Steve's head Melina was released. 

The figure stopped next to Jin it was Ling Xiaoyu! "Humph I never liked him anyway," she said turning Steve's unconscious body over with her foot "YOU?!" shouted Jin furiously pointing at her as if she were something bad "Yes me what's it to you?" asked Xiaoyu putting one hand on her hip Melina ran and hugged Xiaoyu, she  hugged her back. "How'd you know I was here?" asked Melina letting go "Duh... I used your cell phone I tracked you here," replied Xiaoyu "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" asked Jin narrowing his eyes on Xiaoyu like a teacher "No today's the first day of summer vacation numb nuts" answered Xiaoyu poking him on the fore head. Brian charged at Ling and Melina before he could get any closer  the two girls did a round house back kick the sides of his head knocking him out cold he was still standing so the they jammed their knees into his stomach knocking him down. "As I was saying we need to get out of here we could crash at Lee's for awhile?" offered Ling "absolutely not!" shouted Jin putting his foot down on the situation.

"AND WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?" shouted Melina, Jin tried to argue back but gave in halfheartedly.

The classic, 1965 Mustang sped down the highway, the metallic hunter green reflecting in the noonday sun.  
Ling Xiaoyu was pushing the envelope of the Hong Kong speed limits, weaving in and out of traffic, passing closer than was really safe. More than a few irritable drivers honked, cursed, and gestured as Ling Xiaoyu unfortunately cut them off. Melina spent a large part of the drive with her head in her hands, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. "We need a big sign that says 'We're sorry our driving sucks, but it's really important for us to be ahead of you,'" she sighed wearily over the rushing wind. The convertible, Ling Xiaoyu's pet, a restorative project that had taken her almost three years, was not the most nondescript car they could have chosen, but with Jins Red Mustang having been identified by the authorities, it was imperative that they choose a new transport.

  
Ling Xiaoyu sighed. "I'm going to miss this car," she said mournfully, thinking about her having to sell her precious pet.

"Ling?" Melina said.   
"Yeah?"  
" Dry up".   
"Sorry," she replied.  
Ling put on the brakes, pulling her speed back down to the limit as three Hong Kong Police Department units came racing past them-heading the opposite direction. Melina watched them pass in amazement, her mouth hanging open. Her mouth twitched, and she laughed. "Beautiful", she cried between giggles. "Absolutely perfect".   
"That gives us a little bit of an advantage," Ling Xiaoyu said. "Let's not waste it," she said, pushing the gas pedal to the floor. Melina, knowing she was in for another bout of creative driving, closed her eyes, gripped the door handle, and said a quick prayer to God that she'd live through it.

The Green mustang screeched into a field Ling Xiaoyu quickly covered the car in a camouflaged blanket and followed Jin to a shabby looking cabin "Were not at Lee's place yet already e-mailed him telling him were on our way over there" assured Xiaoyu "were going to spend the rest of the day here until tomorrow when we can leave" she added they took their possessions inside the cabins the sunset over the plains they all relaxed and chatted pleasantly. The stars came out and everyone went to sleep Ling Xiaoyu on the floor, Jin on the moth eaten sofa, Melina on the bed (only 'because Jin insisted she should). No one knew what time it was Jin got up to check on Melina she wasn't in bed instead he found her out back in her pajamas (which was a red night shirt with a panda and black shorts that were barely visible under the shirt) sitting on the grass looking up at the stars "so that's where you are" Said Jin smiling she whirled around to see who it was. "Oh, you scared me... I thought it was someone else" she sighed Jin sat down next to her "what's the matter?" asked Jin " I couldn't sleep" answered Melina "aren't the stars beautiful?" she whispered "Yes they are.." Replied Jin looking into her eyes.

 Melina got up and went back inside she crawled into bed a small breeze blew through the window Melina shivered Jin crept in to her room while she was a sleep he pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and sat in the chair watching her She winced slightly "calm down it's only me... I'm just here to protect you", Jin whispered in her ear and began to stroke her head gently. She sighed, peacefully, and went to sleep.

Early the next morning they were back in the car everyone was silent except for Xiaoyu who was talking about what they were going to do. Melina was in the back seat while Jin drove. He remained silent as well Melina stared at him wondering what had driven him to protect her like that. "Could it have been what I think it was or... is he just using me?" thought Melina silently staring out at the countryside as their car sped by. "What's on your mind child?" asked Jin scattering her thoughts and keeping his eyes on the road "huh? Nothing" she replied untruthfully and blushing "having one of your erotic fantasies "Xiaoyu added suddenly butting in.

"NO! But you do about Lee! So there!" hissed Melina "god no need to get defensive", replied Xiaoyu calming down a bit and sliding back to her seat. Melina resumed staring out the window and continued thinking. Up ahead there was a roadblock with HKPD searching the cars, Jin switched seats with Xiaoyu, and she took the steering wheel while Jin and Melina hid.

Xiaoyu pulled up next to the officer he asked her for her driver's license and other questions and the officers began to search her car "Excuse me but I wouldn't be hiding them not in this car anyway" exclaimed Xiaoyu protesting against the search "sorry miss but its official police business Jin Kazama kidnapped that girl our sources inform us that they might be heading this way." explained the officer  the detective checked the trunk next they went to the interior of the car and in the back seat Ling Xiaoyu prayed that they hid well. Jin and Melina stayed beneath the car seat Jin had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand cupped to her mouth to keep her from crying because she was on the verge of tears he noticed that she was trembling. "Stay still he whispered softly. The frightened teenage girl tried extremely hard to stay still. She nodded turning to him almost touching his face with hers.

 The police officer murmurs could be heard on top it sounded like Xiaoyu was arguing with them. They evidently gave up and let her go. As soon as they started moving, again Melina slid from underneath the seat then Jin. Melina stretched out on the back seat car seat and closed her eyes. "I'll drive the rest of the way while you two love birds can cuddle in the back" teased Xiaoyu Jins answer was a paper cup to the back of the head and he slide into the passengers side and looked out the window to the nearby pastures "how long before we get to lee's house" he asked in a serious tone "an hour and a half" answered Xiaoyu driving along the bumpy dirt road "that gives us time to talk I haven't seen lee in ages" recalled Xiaoyu cheerfully Melina sighed and continued sleeping. Jin found himself looking at the backseat. "Go ahead you know you want to" coaxed Xiaoyu, Jins answer was another paper cup being thrown at her 

"Well aren't we mature about our reactions" jeered Xiaoyu rubbing the side of her head. Jin didn't answer instead he continued to look out the window. Melina awoke she saw an unfamiliar face staring straight at her "Ack!" she screamed, "she's an idiot alright where'd you pick this one up?" asked the unfamiliar person "in the Hong Kong marketplace just two days ago" replied Jin folding his arms across his chest the stranger hair ice blue eyes and strangely enough white hair Melina assumed he dyed it that way he wore a black vest with no shirt underneath with black leather pants and matching thick boots. "What's your name?" he asked coldly "m-Melina Yueh Myamoto" she replied stammering. His eyes were giving her the chills they reminded her of cold tunnels when she looked into them. "I'm Lee," he said to her helping her out of the car "you sure she's the key to the C.R.P?" Asked Lee turning to Jin "yeah I'm sure she's got all the qualities she was the one I was looking for" replied Jin "So you didn't just happen to just bump into me! You were looking for me to turn me in like some bounty you lied to me!" she shrieked in Jin's face her eyes flashed with anger he didn't respond to her. Melina averted from Jins presence and stomped away she took a few more steps he finally reacted "Melina ... wait... I..." he paused for a moment "what now don't tell me Jin isn't you're real name" hissed Melina. Jin just looked at her as if she was a hurt child that he felt sorry for "what? Why are you looking at me like that?" inquired Melina raising an eyebrow he opened his mouth to say something but he stopped instead he approached her and grabbed her wrist tightly but not enough to hurt her she drew back. Jin kept a firm grasp on her wrist and wouldn't let go "Stop it you're hurting me let go of me!" she cried thrashing about in her fury.

She hit him in the chest her grabbed her other hand he still wouldn't let go in a desperate attempt she kicked him with all her might in the stomach. No go, he gently placed one of her hands on his cheek Melina became rigid and quiet "your hands..." he said quietly "they're so soft and warm but I've never had the courage to touch them", he said to her closing his eyes a tear ran down his cheek and into the palm of her hand this was the first time she had seen him cry. He released her from his grasp and walked calmly back towards Ling and Lee with his hands in his pockets. Melina just stared at him with sorrow and resentment.

 She wandered away towards a giant oak tree and sat at its base singing a song as the sun was setting and the stars were becoming visible in the sky _"Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshi Yuube yume de miageta Nemurenu yoru ni Kotori to onaji iro hitori utau Uta Wataru kaze to issho ni_ Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

_.." _she sang with the setting sun_ "Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshi Yuube yume de miageta Kotori to onaji iro Nemurenu yoru ni Hitori utau Uta Wataru kaze to issho ni Omoi wo nosete tobu yo Yoru no sora ni kagayaku Tooi gin no tsuki Yuube yume de saite 'ta nobara to onaji iro yasashii yoru ni "_sang another voice from the other side of the oak tree "_Hitori utau uta  Asu wa kimi to utaou  Yume no tsubasa ni notte Yasashii yoru ni  Hitori utau uta asu wa kimi to utaou yume no tsubasa ni notte" Melina sang back walking slowly to the other side of the tree following the sound of the voice as it drew closer "__Yasashii yoru ni  Hitori utau uta asu wa kimi to utaou Yume no tsubasa ni notte..." whispered the voice. As soon as she turned the corner sitting at a near by brook was a blonde haired woman but she wasn't ordinary she had wings she was an angel the woman turned to look at her "was it you that was singing so beautifully?" asked the angel  Melina nodded "that song who taught it to you?" asked Melina " I sang that song for years since before your birth" she replied " My mother was the one who taught it to me she sang it to me as a lullaby" replied Melina looking down at the ground shyly _

" now, now child don't be shy what's your.. You're Melina aren't you?" asked the angel the teenager nodded in response "I'm Angel I was just here for a rest when I heard you singing" explained Angel " what's the matter with you? You seem troubled and sad" asked angel peering at Melina with a affectionate look "Well its like this you see there's this boy" said Melina " go on I'm listening" coaxed Angel  " His name is Jin Kazama I like him a lot but I don't think he likes me back and I'm scared" she said shakily "You shouldn't be afraid maybe he likes you too" advised angel " you're so beautiful you shouldn't worry child" smiled angel lifting Melina's chin

 " I guess your right he also said something to me that I've never heard him say before and something happened" explained Melina 

 "do tell" requested angel " he took my hand and placed it on his cheek and when he did a tear fell into my palm its as if he... "Was trying to express his feelings for you right?" added Angel The teenage girl nodded in reply "you needn't worry young one you'll be fine just have faith"whisperd Angel. She stayed and talked to angel as the sun was setting it was getting darker and darker and was afraid that she might not be able to find her way back to Jin and the others. Angel said goodbye to Melina and they both went their separate ways. She made her way into the dark forest shadows looming all around noises and eyes watching her. She shivered and kept on walking pretending not to hear or see anything but the path... 

"Wait" she thought "there is no path to follow" she looked all around for signs of a way out there didn't seem to be any the young girl walked a little farther. Everything around her grew blacker and blacker until there was nothing but darkness she stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat on a log and began to sob. Melina was scared alone and cold with no hope of getting out the young girl cried that's all she could do at this point this wasn't going to solve anything but it would make her feel better. Suddenly there was a snap of a twig and a large shadowy figure stepped into the clearing. It stopped in front of her it towered over the cowering Melina.

A loud peal of lightning struck nearby giving just enough light to see the figures face... His eyes were red not human. A loud shriek erupted from the forests depths. He quickly swooped down and covered her mouth "scream again you stupid little bitch and I'll cut off your tongue and eat it!" he growled, Melina gave him a small a frightened nod. He took his hand away from her mouth "Good now that we understand each other follow me" he grumbled without a word or a question she followed him. "Who are you?" murmured Melina fearfully "Shut up!" he shouted and backhanded her sharply.

 She stepped back slowly, turned back to the forest, and ran just a few feet before he appeared in front of her the moonlight shone brightly and showed his full features he was devil, Angel had told her about him and how evil he was. His red eyes blazed in the night. "Going somewhere?" he asked reaching out and grabbing the defenseless girl by the throat and lifting her into the air and wrapping his fingers around her small neck and clenching tightly. "Listen up and listen good cause I'm only gonna say this once... you do as I tell you or I'll gut you like a fish you snot nosed little fucker" he roared in her face and dropped her on to the dirt .

 He stomped through the forest clasping her by the wrist Melina screaming and crying. They were at the edge of the forest Devil threw Melina at Jin's feet unconscious and badly bruised her face tear stained from the physical and verbal assault she took from devil. "There as promised the girl safe" spoke devil folding his arms across his chest smirking "what about sound and she doesn't look to damn safe to me... deals off devil" Jin said give him a challenging look Devils smirk disappeared imedeatley"We had a deal Jin I gave you the girl you give me the coordinates to the C.R.P?!" shouted Devil "Like I said deals off you broke our deal first I wanted Melina in perfect condition" Jin replied " good night devil" Jin bent down and picked up Melina embraced her carefully 

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN KAZAMA! THEN YOU WON'T BE SO COCKY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted devil as Jin walked away ignoring him when Jin looked back Devil had taken off somewhere. Jin walked back to lees house still carrying Melina's injured body into Lee's house. Jin laid her down on the sofa. 

She was starting to come around everything was a total blur when everything came into focus it was still dark out she tried to get up but every muscle in her body screamed in pain "Ah don't move stay down" spoke Ling Xiaoyu smiling " Ling? Wha-- how?" asked Melina dazed "your lover boy Jin of course!" she said happily a paper ball soared through the air and smacked Xiaoyu on the side of the head. Melina managed a choked giggle "I really need to find out how he does that" mumbled Xiaoyu she stood up and left the living room into the kitchen Lee walked in and just stared at her with an expression of disgust and resentment for a moment then walked away into his room Jin strolled in just after Lee " Thank you for saving my life" said Melina expressing her gratitude " that's two you owe me kid" he replied " go back to sleep"he ordered her Melina closed her eyes and rolled over " Jin sing me a lullaby?" she asked sleepily " No" he said firmly "okay then I'll sing you a lullaby" she responded " alright" Jin  said confusedly looking down at her with a raised eyebrow "Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo" she sang softly "Haha ga aishi ko wo kaina ni idaite hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau" Jin held her again and carried her to her room ,tucked her into bed and listened to her singing 

"Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru…." Her voice trailed off and became softer and softer until she went to sleep. He watched her breathe quietly and serenely "tempting to you isn't it Kazama?" spoke Lee slanted in the doorway of his room "admit it Kazama you have feelings for this girl... Jin cut his sentence short he walked over to him and swiftly punched him in the mouth "shut up...  just shut up I have no feelings not for that girl not for anyone", Jin hissed. 

Lee walked past Jin and into the bathroom and spit the blood out of his mouth. It was still dark out when Melina awoke for the second time she couldn't sleep so she sat by the windowsill. Later on, she tiptoed to Jin's room and sat by his bedside. "Here we are again where our hearts meet for the first time," she whispered softly leaning closer to him "I look at you, you look away why must it be this way when deep in my heart I want to say I love you but I'm afraid you'll break my heart" she finished and lay next to him and fell sound asleep. The next morning Jin opened his eyes and heard the faint breathing of someone. Jin looked around and saw Melina asleep in the corner of his bed he gave her a small kind smile and threw his blanket on her and walked out to the living room where Ling Xiaoyu was already sitting at the table eating an omelet. She paused on her second bite to look at him and looked away apparently peeved at Jin for something. "What? I barely get up and I already get dirty looks? What did I do tell me?" snapped Jin at Ling, she took her chopsticks out of her mouth. "Well for starters put on some pants .... No one wants to see what you look like in boxers except for maybe Melina there are women in this house not just you and lee" pointed out Xiaoyu, her face contorting in disgust Jin caught her expression and threw a stuffed panda at her but she ducked missing her when she emerged from under the table her expression of disgust gone and now a mix of anger and frustration took its place "number two you hurt Melina a lot emotionally when she really cares about you and I know.. You care for her back too don't lie!" exclaimed Ling dropping her chopsticks on the plate with a loud clang. Ling obviously struck a nerve Jin turned red and finally yelled"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR RIGHT I DO CARE ABOUT HER I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXRESS MY AFFECTION FOR THAT GIRL! EVERY NIGHT  I GO TO SLEEP WONDERING WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD HER CLOSE TO ME OR WHEN I'LL KISS HER LIPS UNDER THE STARS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M AFRAID ALRIGHT I'M AFRAID!" Shouted Jin getting up in Lings face suddenly there was noise from Jin's room as the door creaked open slowly. Melina came into view from Jins room using the blanket as a cloak.

 "morning everyone" she said yawning "morning miss swamp thing" replied Ling smiling widely "Do me a favor ling and shut up" said Melina sleepily Jin approached Melina once again this time more slowly she looked up at him from under the blanket "morning" she mumbled timidly. Blushing slightly and looking away. "I'll leave you two love birds alone", snorted Ling walking into Melina's room quickly fearing another aerial attack by a flying object from Jin. "Melina..." spoke Jin tranquilly "I have something to tell you I've wanted to tell you for along time" he whispered to her drawing her closer to him and clutching the edges of her blanket tightly but smoothly. Jin kept speaking to her about what he felt about her just as their lips were about to meet. Lee interrupted their rendezvous "hey kid there's a couple here to see you" he said looking at Melina she swept past him still blushing quite a lot from almost kissing Jin. Sitting on the sofa weren't two people but Panda and Kuma both bears gave Melina a brisk soft bear hug 

"where'd you find them Lee" inquired Melina "I didn't. They were knocking at the door grunting", answered lee amused with the panorama of two bears hugging a 17-year-old girl. Ling Xiaoyu walked into the living room and her eyes lit up when she saw Panda and Kuma she too received bear hugs. Just before the two bears left, again they grunted something in perfect unison. "what are they saying?" asked Melina nudging her friend in the ribs "Panda says "You have my claws, strength and maternal love to protect you" "deciphered Ling "Kuma says "the one you hold dear in your heart will always be by your side guarding you because to him you are his treasure" she added "who's he?" asked the teenage girl but before Kuma could grunt in response Panda gave him an irritated snort telling them it was time to go. Kuma and Panda ambled out the door and gave one last good-bye to their friends before Lee slammed the door. As Ling and Melina walked back to the living room Melina heard, ling unquestionably mutter "fuckin' asshole he can go shove his attitude up is ass." 

When she got to the living room Jin was gone she shrugged and sat down on the couch and began to read a magazine. At dinner Jin walked in from the backyard he was wearing black pants with a fire design on one leg and a black jacket with no t-shirt underneath "hi Jin where have you been?" queried Melina starting on her plate of Chinese stir-fry. " nowhere just outback practicing some moves" answered Jin carelessly sliding in next to her "oh I see" reacted Melina trying hard not to look up at him during her meal. She finally finished stood up and walked to the sink put her bowl in the dishwasher "could you serve me a bowl I'm kind of tired from all that practice" requested Jin, She shrugged and served him the plate of stir-fry and slid the bowl in front of him. He stared at the bowl then looked up at Melina he stood up straight and clutched Melina by the shoulders kindly he bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. Time had seemed to stop, when Jin let her go he smiled and hugged her  he bent down again and murmured "I love you" in her ear she reddened and slowly made her way to her room and  gave a small silent shriek of joy Ling Xiaoyu  she seized her and danced around the room with her. "Whoa!" exclaimed Xiaoyu "what happened" she asked startled wrenching free of Melina's grip "I'll tell you what happened!" squealed Melina. Xiaoyu and Melina sat down on the bed she began to explain to her what happened in the kitchen. Ling Xiaoyu's eyes illuminated up with joy "I knew it! I knew it! You two liked each other!" said Xiaoyu as-a-matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile Jin was sitting in the kitchen eating when Ling sat down to eat she kept looking at him and glowing with joy "She told you didn't she?" asked Jin taking another chopstick full of stir fry into his mouth "about what?" replied Xiaoyu innocently sampling her juice "you know very well what I mean she told you that I... never mind" said Jin looking down at his plate again. "That you kissed her and confessed to her about your fiery passionate love for her?" inquired Xiaoyu in a reporter like tone. "She did tell you?" finished Jin "yup" "I'm so proud of you both will you invite me to the wedding?" asked Xiaoyu sarcastically and giggling like a maniac and nearly falling off her chair. Jin searched around the floor for something to throw at Xiaoyu all he could find was a magazine and a rubber duck. Jin picked up the rubber duck and he was about to chuck it at Xiaoyu with all his vigor when a something made him stop. He sprinted into Melina's room with lightning fast speed and in her room Melina wasn't alone standing over her was a man that looked exactly like Jin only shorter her was wearing dark glasses and a  navy blue business suit  his name was Kazuya, Lee was lying on the floor motionless his forehead was busted open his blood splattered everywhere. 

"Dear son I see you finally found the key to the C.R.P" he said smiling he grasped Melina by the neck she objected to this and stood up to fight him she performed the phoenix hammer he dodged it. She hit him several times and knocked off his glasses and shattered them "those were 300 dollar sunglasses you insignificant bitch!" he growled he raised a fist to punch her she blocked it Xiaoyu cheered her on silently. None of them were prepared for what happened Kazuya transformed right before there eyes into devil. Melina's eyes widened in horror and dashed away from Devil, seized her long hair and pulled her back she slammed into the ground. "Kazama I told you the next time we met you wouldn't be so cocky" sneered devil grasping Melina's throat tightly she was gasping for air and calling out for Jin with tears streaming down her face her hand outstretched hand trying to reach Jin .he couldn't do anything he was too afraid.

 Devil cuffed her in the back of the head and she went limp. He hauled her onto his shoulder and disappeared in a great billow of smoke. "He's gone? Where is he taking her?" asked Xiaoyu desperately "To the C.R.P" he said softly. "Well what are you waiting for C'mon lets go prince charming we have to save your girlfriend," shouted Xiaoyu hurriedly  Jin followed Xiaoyu to the Hong Kong air port and they flew in Lings private jet all the way to Egypt. They landed in the city of Cairo. Xiaoyu and Jin hurried towards the pyramids and asked anyone if they had seen anything strange an old woman told them to head towards the sphinx there was a mysterious aurora shinning there. Jin and Ling Xiaoyu went there to investigate they went to the sphinx and found an entrance to it they stepped into the narrow hole. A large stone rectangular room came into view lit dimly by a few torches on the walls. Their steps echoed as they walked towards a tunnel that led to another hallway at the end of the corridor there was alight the tunnel ended and a colossal room came into view with two statues one a falcon the other of a dog. They looked around the room in the center of the room Melina was laying on a stone table wearing an ancient Egyptian princess's outfit. Jin rushed to her side he held her gently "C'mon wake up... Please don't die on me I need you" he whispered anxiously her eyes remained shut and she did not move Jin released her. "Sad isn't it she's useless didn't listen to a word I said so I did you a favor and killed her" spoke a familiar voice , Jins full rage was unleashed it showed on his face "Aww why the sad face? I thought I was doing you a favor", taunted the voice. "Kazuya come out here and fight me like a man!" screamed Jin "Ahh... but I'm not a man I am more than a mere human my son you see within me I carry ... Jin cut him off "the devil-Gene yeah, yeah I have it too... big deal what's your point" "My point is... as I recently discovered this girl was the key to the C.R.P it alone could give me the power I need to become the ultimate being in the universe" said Kazuya giving an explanation for  his actions "And you my boy are just in my way!" he bellowed chains snared themselves around Jins arms waist and ankles and raised him a few feet.

Jin struggled against the chains Kazuya appeared shortly after "Don't bother struggling those chains will hold they'll neutralize anyone with the devil gene" warned Kazuya. He was right Jin could feel his strength slipping away from him minutes went by he now hanged lifeless by his chains Kazuya was watching all of this with a smile plastered on his face then his smile faded and he turned to Xiaoyu. "I won't even bother with you child your strength is nowhere near mine" scowled Kazuya walking by Xiaoyu who was overcome with tears. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOWLIFE POWER HUNGRY SON OF A BITCH" shrieked Xiaoyu at the top of her lungs between sobs her words echoed off the temple walls she charged at Kazuya full speed and executed a belly chop, fortune cookie combo with a bayonet kick. Kazuya did not counter instead he punched her and sent Xiaoyu flying across the room she skidded to a halt. She stood up unevenly her left eye swollen shut "now, now didn't they ever teach you any manners over at Mishama?" asked Kazuya mockingly "even if they did I probably skipped school that day!" shouted Ling "YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! THEY LOVED EACH OTHER YOU COCK SUCKING FUCKER!" she shouted and charged at Kazuya once again Kazuya vanished Xiaoyu screeched to a halt and in his place was Brain Fyore "Well, we meet again," he said crossing his arms and smiling "and this time I won't go so easy on you." "Bring it on biatch!" Growled Ling Xiaoyu taking a fighting stance her young eyes burned powerfully with hatred. Brian leapt at her Ling jumped into the air and aimed a kick to his head he moved out of the way and countered with a kick of his own. Ling jumped over it and threw him into the temple wall he hit it face first with a loud crack. Brain quickly got up and charged at her again and one-two punched Xiaoyu in the face she wiped the blood from her nose.

 Ling Xiaoyu had just about had enough and her rage now exhibited. Her eyes blazed gold she leapt of the ground and kicked Brian in the head as hard as she could the kick blazed with energy. The hit was clean when she landed she turned to look at Brian and saw his beheaded body still standing  "oops I guess I went a little overboard" giggled Xiaoyu  she skipped back to Jin and Melina singing "Ding dong the bitch is dead." Xiaoyu jumped on to a loose block near Jin and tried to loosen Jin's shackles but there seemed to be endless knots and ties around his wrists. Ling jumped down "Ohhh now what I can't even save them I'm doomed" wailed Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu heard fast approaching footsteps she sprang up off the ground and got into a fighting stance and waited as the steps drew closer and closer. Then out of the tunnel, two large figures appeared they stepped into the light. Xiaoyu relaxed "You two! Oh, god you had me freaked for a minute there! Never do that again grunt or something." Scolded Xiaoyu the two figures were Kuma and Panda, Panda gave her a warm grunt and hugged Xiaoyu. Kuma slid Melina onto his back and gently placed her on the floor. While panda chewed Jins Chains off his wrists and he fell to the ground Kuma grunted "what! What do you mean your work here is done we have to get them out of here!" argued Xiaoyu bewildered Panda grunted "No?!" said Xiaoyu continuing to argue Panda  seized Xiaoyu and gave her a brisk hug so did Kuma and they left the temple just as they had come.

 Ling found some water nearby and splashed Jins face. Just as she did, he awoke with a start "what'd I miss?" asked Jin. He shook his head and stood up "well Romeo while you were napping I had to fight Brian Fyore lets just say he lost his head" retold Xiaoyu "Your girlfriends not dead she's just under a spell" the young man glared at her he raised his hand about to swat Xiaoyu like a fly. Something froze him "I have no time for this get Melina out of here now there's some business I have to attend to", said Jin "Ohhh no you don't you your not leaving me behind you've shunned me out I want to fight too!" protested Xiaoyu. "You can't! Keep Melina safe until I get back," said Jin sternly his tone of voice mean it was final "Fine I'll keep your precious angel safe" cooed Xiaoyu. Jin smacked her upside the head "Well Mr. hero I hope your arm gets chopped off oh and good luck" shouted Xiaoyu as Jin was running through the double doors behind the shrine. The doors shut behind him throwing him into total darkness. "Great" he though "now I have to be blind" He walked cautiously through the maze feeling his way around the wall feeling around his surroundings. A rush of wind moved past his back Jin turned around quickly there was nothing that he could see but darkness. A stone fell from somewhere Jin turned to its direction then a cackling rose out the darkness.

 It seemed to be everywhere "you really are quite a riot mister Kazama turning and turning like a fool how silly you must look" boomed the voice. "Who are you?" asked Jin keeping his guard up "Ho ho ho... again you are very foolish for you see I'm the one asking the questions here" warned the voice Jin felt a sharp pain across his back and howled in pain and fell to one knee. "Ohhh did it hurt Mr. Kazama?" asked the voice "you wouldn't want me to do it again" Jin suddenly got an idea "As a last request to a dying man I must see the face of the superior warrior who defeated me" said Jin wearily "Well if you put it that way.. I suppose it would not hurt... Ahh what the hell" replied the voice the lights suddenly blazed on and everything came into focus the door was in the corner. Out of the ground a large armored warrior popped out of the ground, 

"YOSHIMITSU!" roared Jin and leapt to his feet and jumped at Yoshimitsu round house kicked Jin in the ribs knocking him into a wall he charged at him full speed , rammed him into the wall again and drew his sword "it ends here warrior!" hissed Yoshimitsu  he raised his blade and aimed it at Jins head . The blade was knocked out of his hand and Yoshimitsu was hurled to the ground. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Yoshimitsu bewildered

" I'm the meaning of this" growled Xiaoyu Jin had never been more happier to see her in his life she jumped into the air and landed on Yoshimitsu's chest and began to stomp on his face. Then came a disgusting snap and Yoshimitsu screamed no more Xiaoyu walked over to Jin as if nothing happened. " that takes care of that" she said dusting herself off  "why are you still here with melina?!" outraged Jin " first off youre not the boss of me second of all i'm here to help third of all the entrnace to the temple is gone the hole is sealed up" explained Xiaoyu "What?!" answered Jin " You heard me or are you deaf!" roared Xiaoyu Jin rubbed the bridge of his nose " Give melina to me i'll carry her" said Jin Xiaoyu handed melinas still unconcious body over to him. Jin thats when she started to stir from her unnatural sleep. "Mm... what happened?" asked Melina groggily Jin planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled and stood up unevenly. Jin supported her "it s nice of you to come back" said Jin "and that outfit isn't half bad either" he smiled looking her up and down Melina blushed and turned her gaze else where they walked through the door. Jin heard Xiaoyu make a comment and elbowed her in the stomach. 

As they entered the next room, a huge towering computer loomed over them making small mechanical noises. Jin turns to talk to Xiaoyu but she's not there Melina has disappeared too. "They would only get in the way of our fight," said Kazuya fiddling with the dials on the computer. "Where's Melina and Xiaoyu?" asked Jin "oh don't worry they're safe "assured Kazuya "but you aren't" Kazuya transformed again into devil he stampeded at Jin and sent him hurtling into the ground. Melina was bound to the computer. Jin sprang back up and kicked Kazuya he retaliated and began to punch his son. Melina was screaming and shouting for them to stop but her words had no effect they couldn't hear her. They continued fighting Kazuya was losing badly. Kazuya was on his knees Jin was about to deliver the final blow when someone stopped him a woman with short black hair and a kind looking face. "Jun!" gasped Kazuya looking up at her "mother" stammered Jin "Don't kill him or you'll be no better than he is" she said Jin dropped Kazuya and hugged his mother. "As for Melina love her as you love me..." whispered Jun and she vanished Kazuya had gotten to his feet and was about to press a button. "Your too late boy I'm about to get my wish you lose" roared Kazuya "not even your mother can save you now" he pressed the button  the room was suddenly illuminated with a pale green light a voice rang out of the darkness " the C.R.P will now converse with the supplicants" it said " what is thy desire?". Everything suddenly went blurry for Jin he opened his eyes and Melina was standing over him they were in a field with trees cherry blossom petals blew past him in the gentle breeze. "Where am I?" asked Jin scratching his head. "This is where you get your wish granted" replied Melina "make your wish Jin anything you want its yours" "Anything?" inquired Jin "anything your heart desires" responded Melina

"What I want more than anything in the world is..." Jin paused Melina looked up at him knowing what he was going to say, "Treasure" 

"What I want more than anything in the world is the greatest treasure, the most beautiful diamond that sparkles brighter than any star...You" spoke Jin "me but.." Melina's voice trailed off. Jin continued to speak "I want you more than anything in my life when I met you I fell in love with you if I asked for anything else I'd be stupid to ask for gold why do I need treasure  when you're worth more to me than any treasure" said Jin. Melina was speechless she rushed into his arms. "Wish granted", whispered Melina smiling and she fainted in Jins arms. The field around them disappeared and Jin was back at the temple Kazuya had disappeared somewhere. Melina was not in his arms. "This thing has to be destroyed," thought Jin began to type away on the computer and started a self-destruct program. He found Xiaoyu and ordered to get out of the temple now. Jin searched frantically time was running out still no sign of her 10 seconds to go he wasn't going to leave her here. He found her finally; she was in the arms of a giant Anubis statue. He ineptly climbed up the statue sliding a few times he reached her and jumped down and ran towards the exit. Time was against him. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1....

The temple was engulfed in flames and it exploded to pieces Xiaoyu watched in horror outside ambulances and firefighters surrounding the temple. The officers scoured the remains of the temple to look for their bodies. 

Suddenly something under the rubble moved Xiaoyu rushed over and moved the rocks away with her hands she found Jin and Melina alive and well. Maybe not well Jin was in need of medical attention Melina needed to go home and needed to be treated for minor injuries.

2 weeks later at the hospital

Melina sat in a chair next to Jin's bed feeding him since both his hands were burned and broken. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over black tank top with blue jeans.

"C'mon eat the soup Jin its good for you," pleaded Melina "No its Progresso chicken I like clam chowder" complained Jin "You're such a baby c'mon eat" begged Melina putting a spoonful near his lips " then you can have a bite of your cookie" Jin ate the spoonful " that tasted like donkey piss I want my cookie" grumbled Jin  Melina took a chocolate chip cookie from his food tray and held it near his mouth bit half of the cookie  and nearly bit one of her fingers. "Animal you almost bit my finger off" said Melina "No more cookie" Jin gave her a sad puppy eyed look. She got close to his face and closed her eyes and ate the last of the cookie right in front of his face Jin seized her from around the waist and threw her on his bed and got on top of her. " Jin now how many times to I have to tell you no one but Melina wants to see you in boxers" cried out Xiaoyu from the doorway bearing a bouquet of flowers for Jin "your admirers at Mishama sent these" Jin got off Melina and sat up so did Melina. "Tell my admirers I'm taken" said Jin "oh they know believe me I dunno how but they know" added Xiaoyu Lee walked in next and threw a dirty look at Melina and turned his attention to Jin as if Melina weren't there "Listen there's talk that your grandfather took Kazuya in and they're planning an attack against you both" spoke lee and he left not saying a word but giving Melina a dirty look and a disgusted expression. Later that day Melina and Jin were sitting on Jin's bed watching the sunset Melina's was in Jins arms. She looked up at him and smiled whatever happened now what ever Kazuya and his grandfather threw at them they would face it together hand in hand....

THE END


End file.
